


he brushed away my tears

by hushsee



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, There's nsfw but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: Niino wasn't supposed to embrace Jean like this, but here he was holding Jean.Niino overthinking a lot and Jean is an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic. I said jealous jean fic before, but nope.  
> Hahhaa another crying fic. This time, it's Niino crying.
> 
> Probably the only time I would write Niino crying.
> 
> One thing off my niijean writing list.
> 
> Also Jean is a total angel.
> 
> There might be errors, but I tried my best rereading this.
> 
> Enjoy maybe?
> 
> Also kind of nsfw, but not explicit or anything. 
> 
> Also lame title, I know. I had a hard time choosing a title...... anyways. Please enjoy and thank you.

To Niino, Jean was someone untouchable. He was beautiful as the sun, but also just like the sun he was someone he shouldn’t get too close to.

But here he was underneath Niino gasping out his name, his fingertips pressing against his back and marking it, his legs wrapped around Niino holding him in place.

How did this happen? How was Niino suddenly holding Jean like this? The prince he had been watching for thirty years and someone he shouldn’t be touching like this.

He shouldn't be the one that see Jean's pleasuring face or his sharp, but soft cries when Niino hit that spot inside of him.

He shouldn't be the one that Jean is calling out for, but yet at the thought of Jean being embraced by anyone else set his blood on fire.

He doesn't want Jean to be held by anyone else, but yet at the same time he does.

He doesn't deserve to hold Jean. He is not supposed to hold Jean like this. Surely, his father, if he was watching over him, would be displeased with the fact that he was in this kind of relationship with their prince. But then he remembered that his father would just want him to be happy and for the prince to be safe.

Niino shook his head.

It's disgusting for a man to hold someone that is ten years younger than him. Not only that, but with Jean whose life he have been watching since the day the child was born.

How did this happen? How did he fall so low? For years, he had controlled himself from embracing Jean from feeling that warm body against him and his lips pressed against that soft skin, marking it and tasting it.

It was only in his dreams when he would ravish Jean and make him cry out his name. 

But now, he was feeling the real Jean beneath him and it was not a dream.

He was supposed to be watching Jean. He was supposed to protect Jean from everyone that tried to harm him or had bad or ill intentions.

Niino clenched his teeth together. He wasn’t supposed to embrace Jean and to love him like this.

“Niino.”

Niino snapped back to reality when he felt warm fingers brushing under his eyes. Jean was looking at him with a bewildered expression.

It confused him until he felt wetness dripping down his face and that was when he realized that he was crying.

When?

“This is the first time I see you cry, Niino."

Without another word, Jean just continued to gently brush away Niino's tears while the other stayed in shock.

Niino doesn't remember the last time he cried. He didn't even cry when his dad died because he had his duty. He couldn't afford to cry, yet here in this place with just Jean he did.

When Jean finished, Niino leaned his head down and rested his face against the hollow of Jean's neck.

He could feel Jean gently stroking his hair and he had to stop himself from laughing.

Jean Otus, no matter what age, was always kind. Always so considerate and knew exactly what to do.

Jean was never the one to ask first. He would wait for the person to speak. Truly, he was an angel.

Niino never thought he could love him even more than he already did.

“Jean.”

“Hm.”

“I'm sorry.”

“... What are you sorry about, Niino?”

“I was supposed to watch and protect you,” Niino started slowly. “That was all. Yet, I… want to do more than that with you. I'm sorry.”

Jean stopped stroking and let out a long sigh.

“You are an idiot, Niino.”

Those words hurt Niino more than expected and Jean didn't even notice as he continued.

“You really are an idiot. Didn't I say before that you don't live to serve the Dowa family? You don't live to watch over me and Lotta.”

Jean moved his hand and placed it under Niino's jaw and moved it away from his neck. Then, he gently cupped Niino's face and moved his head up so they met eye to eye. Sky blue meeting ocean blue.

“You are a person too, Niino. You can't stop what you feel.”

Jean's voice was soft and his words stuck something inside of Niino.

He had heard it before from people that he worked for yet hearing it from Jean felt different.

Jean’s eyes are always so clear, as clear as days. He meant everything he said as always.

“I was twenty five when we met in high school.”

“Mm hmm.”

“I watched you since the day you were born.”

“I know.”

“I dreamed about holding you like this, Jean. I dreamt about making you cry.”

“Oh?”

“I don't want to give you to anyone else even though I should, but the thought of you with someone else makes me blood boil.”

“Is that so?”

“Isn't it creepy? I am older than you and I have been watching you your whole life. Yet along the way I wanted to hold you like this.”

Niino felt like he was about to explode. _It's disgusting, isn't it? Please say that it is disgusting and that we should stop doing this. And for this to be the first and last time I can hold you like this._

Jean just tilted his head.

“So what?”

With those words, all the negative feelings just disappeared. Jean continued.

“Since it's Niino, I don't care-

Niino kissed Jean. Those fingers dropped from his face and wrapped themselves around Niino's neck as if they belong there.

Jean's almost inaudible “Niino” as Niino pulled back before going back in for another kiss on the lips before kissing up to Jean's eyes and then down to his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, his chest. Niino marking as he went, he thrust his hips forward causing a sharp cry to come out of Jean. His arms moved from around Niino's neck to clutching on to the bedsheets.”

“Nii-niino.”

“I love you.”

“Ah!”

Niino thrust forward again, rubbing inside of Jean, hitting against that spot that makes Jean cry out.

“Niino, slow down nhn…”

Niino glanced up at Jean before sitting up. Jean twitched slightly with the movement. Niino reached out and grabbed Jean's arm and jerked him up until he was sitting in Niino's lap. Niino's other hand on the small of Jean's back, balancing him.

Jean shuddered when Niino slightly rubbed inside of him.

“Hey Jean,” Niino rubbed his face against Jean's neck. “Would you ride me?”

Jean didn't say anything for a moment. Then, Niino felt two hands on his chest and pushing him down. Jean hovered over him, spreading his legs wider as he slid down and took more of Niino inside of him.

Jean's flustered face almost as red as if he was drunk. What a nice sight to see. Niino smiled and pressed his hand against Jean’s cheek.

He really loves Jean so much.

~~

“You are a beast, Niino. Are you really older than me?” Jean mumbled as he blew out an air of smoke before putting the cigarette back in his mouth and inhaled.

“Sorry sorry,” Niino replied as he massaged Jean's back, taking extra care around the hips and butt area.

Jean let out a soft “nhn” when Niino hit a certain place.

“One moment you were crying then we talked and then suddenly you did me five times almost nonstop,” Jean stated and Niino couldn’t help, but feel slightly guilty. But Jean was cute, he couldn’t help it. “You really haven't changed at all. Still strange just as how we met.”

Niino chuckled.

“Say the strange one himself,” he said. _Wait…_

He stopped moving his hands and looked at Jean.

“Jean…”

“Hm?”

“When did I start crying?”

Jean let out another smoke and glanced over at Niino before looking ahead.

“Mm…it was after you put it in after fingering me.”

“... how long.”

“Probably five minutes. I keep calling your name, but you just were frozen.”

Niino looked back down at Jean's back, mentally digging a hole in his mind.

“... Sorry.”

“It's not a big deal.” Jean inhaled and let out another air of smoke.

“... Your passionate feelings for me were more special.”

Niino glanced up at Jean who just continued smoking like nothing happened, but Niino can see the redness of his ears.

Niino smiled and focused back on massaging Jean's back before he leaned down and kissed Jean's shoulder blade briefly.

“I love you, Jean.”

He peeked up at Jean who covered his face with the hand that wasn't holding his cigarette.

“…Me too.”

Niino smiled. _Cute._

“Do you want some water, Jean?”

Jean nodded his head, his hand still against his face.

“Sure.”

Niino reached and grabbed the water bottle on the desk and handed it over.

Finally, Jean removed his hand from his face and grabbed the water bottle, mumbling thank you.

And Niino just wished he had his camera with him.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @hushsee
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved~
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
